The Perfect Day
by silveryxtears
Summary: One shot: Shikamaru wants to make her happy, but thinks he isn't good enough for her It's the perfect day to be out watching clouds. Especially with her... ShikaxSakuR


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

Warning: may contain OOCness

**Constructive criticism** is gratefully accepted. However, please do not leave reviews saying: "This story sucks" or "I hate this pairing" or anything along the lines of that. If it sucks, I need to know why.

(I'm not a real fan of ShikaxSaku…but I thought It would be a challenge. I posted a story w/ this pairing before…and it sucked. So I'm giving it another shot.)

* * *

Spring, not too hot, and not too cold; it was the perfect season to be outside cloud gazing, and that's exactly what Nara Shikamaru was doing.

He let out a yawn as he made out shapes with them.

One looked like an elephant…another looked like a bear. As he saw the clouds slowly drifting by, his eyes began to close.

"Shika-kun! Are you sleeping?" a sweet, melodic voice passed through his ears.

He slowly opened his eyes to see the face of his girlfriend, leaning into his own. Yes, Shikamaru, lazy genius who thought girls were 'troublesome', had gotten himself a girlfriend.

Haruno Sakura to be exact.

Nobody had expected this to happen. Everyone thought he would eventually end up with Ino, but no, it wasn't that simple. The world had thrown Haruno Sakura into his life and made things complicated and troublesome.

Not that he thinks she's troublesome. No, he loves her very much and would do anything to protect her, but it was what came with her that was troublesome: anniversaries, birthdays, fan boys, etc.

He wanted to make her happy. He really did, but his lazy nature just kept messing it up.

Sakura always told him that he didn't have to do anything for special holidays, but he wanted to. It was just that…it was all too damn troublesome!

Like he said many times before, all he wanted was to be an average person with an average girl that was neither beautiful nor ugly. However, he got Sakura, definitely NOT average. Her silky pink hair was kept shoulder length and her big, soft, sea green eyes showed light, love, and kindness. Not to mention she has a killer body.

Where did you think all the fan boys came from?

Shikamaru closed his eyes and opened them again. Sakura was still there, staring at him.

"If you're tired, Shika-kun, I'll just leave," Sakura slowly stood up to walk away but Shikamaru pulled her down.

"Lye down."

Sakura smiled that gorgeous smile of hers and snuggled into him. He put his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer.

"You're really warm Shika-kun," she said looking up at him.

"Tchi…how troublesome," he blushed slightly and Sakura smiled.

They both looked up at the sky for a while and then looked at each other again. Shikamaru moved his head closer to Sakura's and kissed her softly on her lips and she kissed him back. It was so perfect.

Suddenly, _that_ thought came into his head; that horrible thought. He thought about this many times before…how could something like this happen to him? How could Haruno Sakura, smart, gorgeous medic nin of Konoha fall in love with a lazy punk like him? Did he deserve her?

He had to ask. This had been bothering him for too long.

"Sa…Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Sakura pulled back slightly had looked at him sleepily.

"…Are…you……………..che…this is so troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Shikamaru took a deep breath had asked, " Are…you happy?"  
Sakura giggled, "Of course I'm happy!"

"Ahh…I mean…are you happy with me?" Shikamaru averted his eyes to the ground. "You deserve someone better, right?"

Shocked by what Shikamaru suddenly blurted out, Sakura replied with a sad expression, "Shi-Shika-kun…what's wrong? Did I do something to make you feel this way? I promise I didn't mean to. I'm really happy with you, I really am."

"But, Sakura, you deserve so much bet-"

Shikamaru was cut off when Sakura hugged him. He could feel her tears coming down her eyes and onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry Shika-kun! I love you! I don't want anybody else! I'm happy, I promise. Please Shikamaru…I'm happy," Sakura cried.

He didn't need to hear anything else. Shikamaru hugged her back. "Sakura, I'm sorry. You didn't do anything. I didn't want you to cry…I just wanted to make sure that you were happy," he apologized.

Sakura looked at him and smiled. She kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"You really are a nice guy Shikamaru." Sakura placed her head onto his chest and forced him to lye down with her. "Don't worry about those kinds of things…I can't believe you thought that!"

Sakura punched his arm softly.

"Tch…tr-"  
"Don't say troublesome! It's so….soo….troublesome when you say troublesome!" Sakura shouted.

Shikamaru laughed at her childishness and flicked her playfully on the forehead and whispered, "I love you Sakura."

"I love you too, Shika-kun."

It was a perfect day to watch clouds. Especially since she was with him.

* * *

A/N: sorry if it was too rushed. I made this story at like...1:30 a.m. I couldn't sleep heheh.


End file.
